No More Sparkles
by RSparkles
Summary: Robin Sparkles has her first concert in NYC in 1995 where she meets a guy she'll never forget. Robin Scherbatsky moves to NYC in 2005.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if I messed up my English.**

**Hope you like it. **

* * *

December 1995:

She was so tired of this song. She wished she never had to sing it ever again, but she knew that this was the song everybody wanted to hear. She grabbed the microphone and ran out to the screaming crowd.

_Let's go to the mall everybody!_

The whole crowd sang with her and of course she loved it. It was something most people dreamed of, but she didn't feel like herself anymore. She didn't want to be Robin "Sparkles" anymore. She was tired of it.

_Everybody come and play, throw every last care away. Let's go to the mall...today._

She felt dizzy. This was not the place she wanted to be at the moment. She stared out at the 20 000 people who watched her every move. Suddenly she felt nervous. Usually she didn't feel nervous because she was so used to perform in front of people, but now in the middle of the song she started to feel it.

_I went to the mall with a couple of friends, I had the whole week allowance to spend. I want hoop earrings to the...ehhh.._

Crap! She messed up the rap. She forgot the whole thing. She just did some stupid dance moves and waited for the chorus to come. She felt like a complete idiot and she didn't like it at all. Why did this have to happen to her on her first concert in USA? Her first concert in New York City.

_Let's go to the mall today, today, today..._

She finished the whole song with a fake smile on her face and decided to get out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

Tears came out her eyes like a waterfall. She didn't know who she was anymore. She didn't think she'd ever known who she really was. She'd always been thought to be someone else by her parents and she'd had enough of it. She didn't want to be "Sparkles" anymore.

She walked towards the public restrooms with a hoodie over her head. She knew this was a risk because anyone could notice her. She went into the ladies room to find all the toilets occupied, so she decided to do what her father had told her. She went into the men's room.

She walked quickly in to one of the available toilets and locked the door behind her. She hated public toilets. They were filthy and reeked and everybody could hear you.

Before she knew it she started sobbing. This was the worst place she could possibly let out all of her feelings. The guys in here would probably start to wonder who the hell had locked himself in and cried like a girl in the public restrooms.

She tried to stop, but she couldn't. Her mind couldn't stop thinking about what she really wanted in life.

She heard someone entered the room. The person knocked on her door and she felt like she was about to lose her breath.

"Are you alright in there?" The guy asked.

She didn't want him to know she was a girl, so she decided to not answer him.

"Hey, don't be shy. I know who you are. I saw you when you walked in." The guy said.

Oh crap, he already knew who she was. He would probably pull her out of the restroom and scream "ROBIN SPARKLES USED THE MEN'S ROOM!"

Suddenly he pushed a piece of paper through the crack of the door. She took the paper and read "Let's get out of the restroom...today."

She couldn't help but smile and for some reason she felt she could trust this guy even if she didn't know what he looked like.

She slowly opened the door and thankfully he was the only one in there.

She looked at the blonde teenage boy with shiny blue eyes. He held out his hand "The name is Barney." She took his hand and answered "Robin...Robin Scherbatsky"

* * *

To be continued ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. It really means a lot. I hope you'll like this one too. **

* * *

"So, are we gonna get you out of here before anyone comes in?" Barney asked Robin who was still fascinated by his ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah, but people are gonna recognize me."

"I can do something about that." He told her and smiled.

He took a caps out from his bag and put it on her head and then he found a pair of sunglasses and gave them to her. "Put them on."

The glasses were clearly for boys, but she didn't care. She was used to wear boy clothes from when she was little. She put them on and said "So, you think they won't recognize me now?" He tried to hide a smile but failed. "Of course they'll recognize you if you go out like that. Put on the hoodie and look down. I'll pretend you're one of my buddies." She did as he told her to and they exited the restroom.

* * *

There were a lot of people there. Most of them women who were waiting in line for the restroom. Robin just looked down and slowly followed Barney. She looked at all the people around her. They wore nice clothes for the occasion, but when she looked at what Barney wore she couldn't help but smile. He wore sweatpants and a hoodie. It looked like he had spent the whole day in front of the TV watching movies. But she still found him quite attractive. His blue eyes was definitely the bluest eyes she'd ever seen before, and she'd always been weak for blue eyes.

"Where is she?" She heard a familiar voice behind her. Her manager past them in a hurry while talking in the phone. She guessed he talked to her mother and they both were probably freaking out right now wondering where the hell she was. Barney turned to see if she still was behind him and when she saw his eyes she just had to smile.

"So, are people looking for you now?"

"Yeah, the whole team are probably running around like wild dogs trying to find me." She answered.

He stopped right in front of the door that lead them out to the streets of New York. He looked in to her eyes. She let him because she couldn't take her eyes away from him, but the way he looked at her made her laugh.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to read your mind," he answered.

"Really? Is that possible?"

He didn't answer what she expected him to do, which was "yes" or "no."

Instead he said "You don't want them to find you, do you?"

She could feel her own heart pumping faster. She finally managed to look away, "People are staring." She said. They probably wondered why two guys were staring at each other the way they did. And the way he talked to her was hopefully not the way he talked to his buddies.

He opened the door "ladies first," he said with a smirk on his face. "You could never become an actor," she said and punched him on his shoulder the way some guys do before passing him.

"Auch, Scherbatsky, that was not really nice" he said and walked out to the street. She turned around and looked at him "I met you for 15 minutes ago and you think you can call me Scherbatsky already?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. I just don't feel like I can call you Sparkles either because you're clearly tired of that name."

Robin was just pretending to be mad, but it scared her a little how well he read her. He seemed to know her better than her own mother and he'd only met her for a couple of minutes ago.

"Just call me Robin, okay?"

"Okay."

Barney started to walk not wanting to stand at the same place just talking.

"So, what do we do?" Robin asked him.

"What we do? I wasn't expecting to have company on my way home from the concert."

"So, you're just gonna leave me here?" Robin asked. She hoped he would guide her around the city. She'd never been in New York before and after watching Home Alone 2 she was pretty sure it was much more interesting to see the city without any of her parents.

He stopped and turned around to look at her, "No, I'm not leaving you alone, but why do you want to run away from your parents?"

She started to walk again and said "None of your business."

Barney just stood there looking at her. It took her a couple of seconds before she realized he wasn't following. "Are you coming?" She yelled when she turned around.

"You're walking in the wrong direction."

Shit! She'd almost gone all the way back to where they came from. She turned around and ran back to him.

"Where do you live?"

"Staten Island."

"Okay, how do we get there?"

"We'll take a ferry." He said like if that was obvious.

* * *

"Let's go outside." She said when they were sitting on the Stated Island Ferry.

"No, Robin, it's freezing cold outside. The only times I go outside on this ferry is in the summer."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, this is nothing. If this was Canada more than half of the people on this boat would be outside in their bikinis."

She might have exaggerated a little, but still. It wasn't dangerous to go out.

"Agh, okay."

* * *

She leaned on the railing examining the huge city. Her hair flew everywhere, but she didn't care too much. She finally felt happy. She turned around and looked at Barney who smiled at her, "Happy now?" She didn't answer, she just smiled wider than she'd ever smiled that year. He pointed at something and she turned to see what it was.

She ran over to him and gave him her camera. Please, take a picture. She leaned on the railing again smiling like an idiot while he took a photo of her and The Statue of Liberty. "I want you to join in one of the pictures."

"Ehh...No, you really don't."

"Come on, Barney"

"Agh, okay."

They ended up taking 100 selfies that day. They ate hamburgers for dinner and watched a random movie in the cinema.

* * *

"So, this is where you live?" Robin asked.

"Shh...be quiet." He said and lead her up to his room and locked the door.

"Do you really want my mom and brother to know you're here? Because people are looking for you, Robin, and my mom would tell those people that you're here if she found out."

Robin thought about it for a second. "Okay, so where do I sleep?"

She said and examined the room. Star Wars posters and movies all over the place. "Haha, really, how old are you?"

Barney had dragged a mattress out from the closet "Okay, Star Wars is really cool. Everyone that are smart enough, loves it."

She just rolled her eyes. "Okay."

* * *

Barney opened the door to his room and walked in to see Robin cuddled up in her duvet. He wasn't used to have girls in his room. Actually he'd never had a girl in his room before basides his mom and it felt weird. He slowly sat down on his bed and looked at her for a while.

"Thank you, Barney." He heard her say.

"For what?" He thought she was asleep, but he'd probably woke her up or something.

"For everything," she answered in a sleepy voice.

"Oh, it's nothing," he answered and pulled his duvet over him and lay down on his comfortable bed.

"Good night, Barney."

"Good night, Robin."

* * *

**It'll get better. **


	3. Chapter 3

I´m not sure how I feel about this chapter and would love to know if you liked it or not.

And thank you to everyone that have reviewed this story so far. It really means a lot. :)

* * *

She opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room. It took some time for her to remember what happened the other day, but when she did, it made her smile. It was definitely the best day she´d had in quite a long time. She turned to Barney´s empty bed. She had expected him to be there, but because he wasn´t there and the mattress she lay on started to feel uncomfortable she decided to try it out.

She covered herself with his duvet and couldn´t help but smile when she smelled his perfume that haunted the pillow. She was almost in dream land when she heard the door.

"Hey!"

She turned lazily around to see him. She sighed, "What time is it?"

"8:30am."

Omg, usually she would´ve been awake 2 hours ago, but she didn´t want to leave his comfortable bed. She hadn´t slept on a bed like this in a long time.

"You like my bed?" He asked and smiled at her.

She was 100% sure she was blushing, but she tried her best to hide it with the pillow, but that made it only worse because of the unbelievable good smell.

"Yeah, it´s so comfortable." She answered him.

"That´s good, but you know what? We should leave because my mom will soon come upstairs and we´d better get out of here before she comes."

She rolled out of the bed and fell on the floor on purpose.

"What am I gonna wear?"

Barney seemed to have planned this and reached her a pink hoodie and her own pants. "I hope you have underwear."

She smiled at him "Just let me put on these clothes and then we can go, okay?"

He nodded and left the room.

* * *

They had managed to sneak out the back door when Loretta was cleaning James´s room.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked her.

"Hmm...I want to dye my hair."

"What? Are you serious?"

She didn´t understand why he was so shocked. He´d only met her yesterday.

"Yeah, back to my real hair color. I used to have dark brown hair and I miss it, it´s more like me, I guess."

Barney looked straight into her eyes and she found herself lost there for a second before he started to talk.

"I understand, let´s dye your hair."

* * *

They went to the hairdresser and spent at least 4 hours in there. And Robin got so tired and felt sorry for Barney who had to sit there and wait.

"You know you really don´t have to wait for me. You could go and do something else."

"No, I want to stay here and see how you´ll look with brown hair."

"You´ll see it anyways. It´s not like I´m going to leave right after I dye my hair." She looked into his beautiful eyes and felt a weird feeling through her spine.

"Who knows, suddenly your parents comes running in and takes you with them to Canada and I´ll never see you again."

Robin smiled and even if they´d only known each other a day it felt like they had been friends for a really long time and the thought of never seeing him again broke her heart. She knew she was supposed to go back to Canada tomorrow, but she wanted to spend more time with Barney and she wanted to see more of New York.

"Well, I know my dad won´t come and my mom might be happy I´m not in her way when we´re here, but my manager Mike. He´s probably more concerned for me than my parents."

Barney looked at her and decided it was best to change the topic. "The color looks really good so far."

She´d almost forgot she was dying her hair, but when she turned to the mirror she actually agreed with him. It looked really good and she was almost done.

* * *

"It fits you so well." He told her when they´d finally managed to get out of there. They were walking through Wall Street trying to decide what to do. "So, have you ever been to The World Trade Center?" She asked him with a slight of hope that he would take her there.

"No, actually I have never been there." He said and turned to her. "Are you suggesting we should go there?"

"If you´re fine with it."

* * *

The wind blew through her dark brown hair in the most beautiful way possible. Barney couldn´t help but smile when she turned around with her hair in front of her face. "Why is my hair so annoying every time I´m trying to see as much as possible."

Barney walked over to her and looked down at the huge city. "Turn around and look at the city." He told her with a soft voice." She did as he told her to, but her hair was still blocking her eyes from seeing properly. She almost considered to cut it off with a scissor.

Suddenly she felt his hands stroking her hair back so that she could see. And it was beautiful and crazy how tall this building was.

"I need a picture." She said and reached for her camera. It took 15 minutes before they managed to take a picture she was 99 percent happy with.

"Can we go now? It´s freezing cold up here." Barney asked her.

"Sure, but do we have time to see The Empire State Building too?"

Barney could see in her eyes that she really wanted to go there, but to be honest he thought this building was more than tall enough and it was getting late.

"I´d love to take you there, but it´s getting pretty late."

"Agh, okay. Let´s go somewhere else."

* * *

"Our plane leaves tomorrow morning, you have to come with me now." The man who had stormed into MacDonald´s shouted when he´d seen her.

The 2 fantastic days in New York was now officially over she thought when she saw Mike coming over to their table. She looked over to Barney who seemed to understand who the man was.

"So this is what you´ve been doing? Are you on a date?" Mike asked really annoyed.

"No, Mike. He´s just a friend." Robin answered.

"You never told me you had a friend in New York."

"I met him yesterday."

When she said that she started to memorize everything they had done in that little amount of time and everything was memories she´d never forget. She didn´t want to leave already. She´d only started to know him, but it felt like she´d known him forever.

"You met him yesterday? Okay, you have to come with me now." Mike sounded really angry.

"Can I just say goodbye to him first." Robin looked at Mike with her adorable eyes hoping that he would say yes.

"Okay, I´m waiting outside, but come out in 5 minutes."

* * *

They had officially known each other for 28 hours and it´d been the best 28 hours in her life. She didn´t know how to thank him for what he´d done for her. He probably didn´t even know how much it meant. She´d never felt so much as herself as she did when she was with him and she didn´t know if she ever would. It scared her that she felt so attached to him after just 28 hours, but he was special. She gazed into his adoring eyes and realized she didn´t really want to say good bye. She´d rather just stay here with him, but she knew she couldn´t.

"So, I guess this is good bye." Barney was the first one to break the silence.

"Yeah, I guess so," was all she managed to say.

"I´ve had a really nice time with you," he told her and smiled.

She knew it would be polite to smile back, but she didn´t manage to.

"I hope you find out what you want in life." He told her and gave her a hug. When she felt his arms around her all she wanted to do was to stay.

They´d probably hugged for over 2 minutes before they let go.

"I´ll never forget you," she said to him and gave him one last smile before she turned around and started walking towards the door.

He looked at her probably for the last time, "and I´ll never forget you, Scherbatsky." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**_2005:_**

_"I'll never forget you, Scherbatsky."_

_She saw the beautiful eyes of the young blond teenager in front of her. She could feel tears coming and she knew she had to get out of there. She didn't want him to see how sad she was for leaving him after they'd known each other for only 28 hours. She walked fast out of there and opened the door to Mike's car. "So, have you packed?" She didn't answer him. She couldn't answer him. If she opened her mouth now she would probably start crying. She looked at the pink hoodie that wasn't hers. She had to give it back. She stared out of the window and looked at the boy inside of MacDonald's for the last time. She never thought she could be so sad because of a guy she just met 2 days ago, but she really liked him and wanted to spend more days with him, but that would never happen. If destiny didn't bring them back to each other. _

_ The noise the car made was really disturbing. She hadn't noticed it before, but now she heard the noise of huge engines. And the car started to go faster and faster and suddenly they hit another car. She heard screaming..._

* * *

She opened her eyes abruptly to find herself in a huge plane that was taking off right now. A baby was screaming louder than she'd ever heard a baby scream before and for some reason she wanted to scream as well. She was so sick and tired of the same dream after all these years. She had tried to forget him, but she couldn't. It was almost 10 years since she'd seen him and she'd had that dream at least once a month every year. And every time she finally thought she would stop dreaming about him the dream came back, but this time it was different. It felt different and it was 2 months since last time she´d dreamt about him. She tried to not think about it and leaned back into the seat, but the dream didn't stop bothering her. Why did she dream about him today? The day she was moving to New York City.

* * *

_The beautiful girl walked out the door. It was a too familiar scene to him and he always wished she would turn around and look at him one last time. Everyone else in the room faded away and she was the only one he could see. The person he was staring at looked the same every time. He knew she was older now and he couldn't stop wondering how she looked now. He knew this was a dream. He´d had it so many times. It always felt like she used years to reach the door. The dream had been the same every time. It had always stopped before she opened the exit door. This time it would probably end the same way, but he hoped when he looked at her that something else would happen. _

_He was a grown man dreaming about a teenage idol, but in this dream she was so much more than just that. It came to the part where he knew something would awake him. A noise from the real world or just something or someone. He waited for it to happen any second now, but something else happened this time. _

_She opened the door for the first time ever in his dream, but instead of walking out the door, which she did that time 10 years ago she turned around and__ and smiled. She closed the door and came back to him. He didn't know what to feel. He felt happy, but at the same time this was just a dream. She was just inches away from him when she stopped. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to give her a hug, but before he could do any of that she opened her mouth._

_"Wake up!" _

_That voice was definitely not hers. It was strange, but he panicked. What happened to her voice? _

_"Wake up, you wanna take a shower with me?"_

* * *

He opened his eyes. Finally awake after the usual dream. He looked at the girl he'd probably banged that night.

"I´m gonna take a shower, you wanna come?"

"Ehh, no, I´ll be fine...babe. Go take a shower and I'll be right here when you come back," he lied.

When he heard the water from the shower he sneaked out with his suit just halfway on.

He walked on the street trying to get his mind off the dream he'd had. Why did she turn around this time? Why couldn't she turn around earlier? After all these times he'd had that dream, why did she turn around this time? The same question would bother him all day and longer. He'd been thinking so much about it he didn't even notice he'd walked all the way to MacLarens Pub.

* * *

She stared out the window. She was finally in a cab on her way to her new home. Everything about this city made her remember all the beautiful memories with him. She couldn't help but wonder where he was now. She wondered what he looked like and she really hoped she would meet him again. The person she never forgot.

Barney Stinson.


	5. Chapter 5

_First of all. I hated the finale so much. They ruined it completely. How am I ever gonna watch those awesome Swarkles moments the same way as before. How am I gonna watch "The Final Page Part 2" without feeling devastated because I know they'll eventually have a divorce?_

_I love Carter and Craig for making such an amazing TV show, but hate them for turning the finale into garbage. (I know hate's a strong word. Love/Hate kind of thing)_

_I really didn't know if I would be able to write more Swarkles fanfics after this, but I realized fanfics helps me forget how bad I think the ending was, so I'm gonna try my best to continue this story._

_And to be honest, now that I'm writing this and thinks about that episode, I'm realizing how hard it's gonna be to write conversations between Ted and Robin._

_Btw. Hope you like this chapter._

* * *

"Stop!" She told the driver.

"We're not there, yet." he answered.

"I know, but I would like to go to a bar before I see my new home. Do you know a good one?"

"Hmm...I've never been there before and I don't know if it's good..."

"Go for it."

* * *

"Haave you met Ted?" he said when he poked the blonde girl's back. She turned around and he immediately walked away to give Ted a chance to hit on her. He walked back to the booth examining the room trying to spot the most vulnerable and bangable chick, but couldn't decide which one to hit on. Lily and Marshall had already left the booth and two men were sitting there.

"Hey, don't you see this glass of scotch? It's mine, which means I was sitting here first."

One of them turned to him and laughed. "Dude, you can't just tell us to leave."

"Oh, but I can" Barney said raising one finger like he was about to start a story, but all he said was "I...Barney Stinson have dibs on this booth."

The biggest of them left the booth and Barney thought they would listen, but the man walked towards him and didn't stop before he was just inches away from Barney's face.

"Are you looking for trouble?"

* * *

"MacLaren's Pub," she read on the sign. She was about to open the door when two men were thrown out by security. She wanted to ignore it, but when one of the men attacked the other she had to witness it. Nothing was hotter than 2 handsome men fighting. Or at least they seemed to be handsome, she hadn't seen their faces, yet.

Most women would probably try to stop them, get as far away as possible or maybe even call the cops, but she just stared at them, trying to decide who she liked best and who she thought would look best with cuts and bruises.

Both of them were lying on the ground. One over the other.

"THE SUIT, WATCH THE SUIT!" One of them shouted.

Robin couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth. Se laughed a little too loud because they both stopped their fight and turned to look at her.

"Ehh...Hi!" She said a little embarrassed.

"Did you call the cops?" The biggest one of them asked.

"No, no I didn't call the cops." She said and examined the guy who'd asked her until he turned around and walked away like nothing ever happened. She heard the door behind her and a man ran after the one who'd just left.

"Dude, wait for me," he yelled.

She was about to go inside when she remembered the other guy who was in the fight, a guy with a suit. She turned to see if he still was there. And there he was, looking at her like if she was an alien or something. First she thought it was awkward 'cause he didn't say anything, but when she finally got the guts to look him in the eyes she felt like she would get a heart attack.

It couldn't be him, he'd changed so much, he still looked a lot like he did last time she'd seen her, but when she looked at him now he seemed like a different man. Handsome, still blonde and wearing a suit that was pretty much ruined after this fight, but damn he looked good anyways. His blue eyes were shining like the ocean and she found herself lost in them. He was still looking at her like if he couldn't believe she really was there.

They'd been staring at each other for over 2 minutes before Barney decided to break the awkward silence between them.

"So...Have you met me?" He asked with the biggest grin on his face.

* * *

_This was a really short chapter. I just had to write it to find out if I still can write Swarkles fics without being to upset about the finale and I think this is helping me a lot. And I really hope you liked this chapter. More will come and it will not be a sad end for Swarkles 'cause they don't deserve ends like they got on the TV show, which I'm still pretty mad about. :/ _


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm still mad about the finale, but fanfics helps a lot. Here's another chapter, hope you like it :)_

* * *

She stared at him with big eyes. She still couldn't believe it was him standing in front of her. She'd only known him for 2 days and those 2 days were 10 years ago, but she'd missed him a lot. A lot of things have happened since then. Good and bad memories she never would forget, but the best memory was with the guy standing in front of her right now. She could feel her heart racing, but she tried to ignore it.

He stepped closer to her and looked her in the eyes. His magnetic blue eyes were impossible for her to ignore and it just made her heart pounding faster and it became harder to ignore all her feelings. She knew and had admitted to herself when she came home to Canada 10 years ago that it was the first and last time she would fall for someone so quickly, but now it happened with the same guy all over again. With just one look into his eyes and he had her. She wouldn't really admit it herself, but after just 5 minutes and she was starting to fall for him. He was so different than last time she'd seen him, but so was she and she knew that they had to get to know each other all over again.

"So..." Barney was trying to get her to say something and that's when she realised she hadn't answered the "Have you met me" question.

She nodded and said "Yes, I guess so."

"You guess so, you guess so?"

"I know so." She tried to hide her blush, but she was sure he'd seen it already.

"So, what brings you to New York?" He asked and opened the door to the bar and let her in first.

"Can we talk about that later, I would really like some scotch right now."

Barney grinned when he stepped inside "It's on me."

* * *

"Dude, I told you to not come back tonight."

"Carl, come one. I'm you're best customer. You can't just throw me out on the street again. I'm not drunk."

Robin exchanged looks between the two before the man pointed his hand to her looking at Barney.

"And how the hell did you get yet another girl after that fight?" This time he turned to Robin. "Lady, I usually don't do this, but this guy is the biggest womanizer I know. He'll sleep with you then he'll leave you with some sad love note that's filled with lies and you'll never see him again."

Robin heard everything he said, but all she thought was how much Barney had changed, but she had too and for some reason she didn't really care about him being a womanizer. It's not like she ever planned on sleeping with him.

She just looked at the man Barney called Carl and said "Oh, I didn't know, but just so you know. He didn't just find me out there and hit on me. We've met before."

Carl looked really shocked, "You've met him before without sleeping with him?"

"Duh!" Barney answered for her and dragged her over to the bar. "Carl, can you please let me buy her a drink?"

"Sure, but you gotta leave right after."

* * *

While Carl made her drink Barney took his time to examine the room again. He saw a booth with a bunch of single ladies and that's when he got the best idea ever. "Robin, would you mind being my wing woman?"

He could see a slight of disappointment in her eyes, but before he got to say something she agreed to it. He tried to forget the hurt in her eyes and focused on the ladies in the booth. "You see them?" He asked and turned to Robin.

"Yeah, the blonde girl on the left seems to be the best one night stand skank."

"Wow, Scherbatsky. You seem to know a lot about these stuff." He turned around to look at her one more time. Realizing how beautiful she was compared to anyone else in this bar. Hell, if he had the chance he'd rather go home with her.

"Here's your scotch," Carl said and gave her her drink.

"TED!" Barney yelled when he noticed Ted was sitting alone by the booth. "Come on over here and say hi to my friend, Robin."

Ted walked over "No luck on that blonde one." Barney shook his head "Dude, the only reason girls won't go home with you is because you're talking to them like they're 'the one'"

Ted stared down at the floor. He seemed like he'd lost something important that he knew no one could ever give him back.

"Ted, have you met Robin?" He pointed to Robin and she smiled.

Ted looked up and met her eyes and when Barney saw Ted's expression he highly regretted the way he'd just introduced them.

* * *

He acted like a jerk. When Robin and Ted talked he'd stolen other peoples drinks trying to find out the best pick up line on that blonde girl Robin had pointed out to him.

"Barney, I told you to leave." He heard Carl, but he ignored him and he ignored the way Robin looked at him. If he only knew she tried to get out of Ted's conversation, but sadly he was too upset for no reason to even look at them together. He knew what would happen. Ted would ask her out, he would talk about her like she was "the one" and if he fell in love with her. He would never give up. Never!

Barney didn't know what mistake he made when he walked over to the blonde girl who now was standing by the other end of the bar. When she was about to take a sip of her drink he knew exactly how to get her.

He ran over and grabbed her glass "don't drink that, I saw some guy slip something in there."

"Oh my god! You saved me," she yelled and gave him a hug.

He hated it, he didn't really want to do this, but he felt like he needed her now.

"Do you know who did it?"

"I do," he said and pointed towards Ted.

"Ah!" She grabbed his hand and dragged her over to Ted and Robin. She still had her glass in her hand and threw her drink in Ted's face.

Barney tried to hide the huge grin that formed on his face, but he couldn't and what made it even better was that Robin was clearly hiding her laugh by coughing. He smiled at her almost forgetting the blonde girl until she grabbed his arm "I need someone I can trust to take me home." She said and dragged him.

"This is legendary!" Barney said and grinned at Ted before walking out of the bar with a girl who had no idea who he was.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, used 2 hours on this chapter, it's 1am here now and I'm too tired to read through it, so it might not be good, but I hope you like it :)

* * *

She was finally alone in the bar. She had no idea how long she'd been in there, but it felt like she'd been listening to Ted in over 2 hours and she couldn't remember anything he said.

"Last call," she heard Carl's voice. She turned around fast "I'll take one more, please."

"You still here?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, I guess not."

Robin didn't know why she felt so depressed. She was happy to finally be somewhere else than Vancouver. She loved her home, but she'd been so excited to get away and start a new life, but here she was drinking to forget her depression and she didn't even know why she was depressed. She had to erase the memory of Barney and that blonde whore. She didn't know why she felt the need to forget it, but when she saw him with her all the feelings she'd tried to ignore came back and she knew she couldn't ignore them much longer.

She finished her last drink before she walked out to the streets of New York to try and hail a cab. The problem was to get the taxi driver to stop for her.

"HEY!" She yelled at a cab that ignored her completely and just drove away.

"Agh, no one wants to take me anywhere."

She tried to stop three different cabs until one finally stopped.

"Thank you so much for stopping, I've been trying to hail a cab for over 15 minutes..."

Before she could finish her sentence some lady pushed her away and literally stole the cab from her. Robin just looked at the cab driving away without her.

She literally gave up.

* * *

It was raining and she was sitting all alone in the huge city watching the cars driving by. She didn't even try to hail a cab when they drove by. She just watched them. The people walked by like she was a ghost. No one seemed to notice the poor lady all by herself in the middle of the street just looking at the road with cars.

She didn't think anyone could make her feel better until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!"

He waved at her to come over. The happiness she felt when she saw him was unexplainable. She'd been so afraid that he would go home with that blonde slut and talk about it with her the next day. Even if she didn't know how he usually behaved after one night stands, she had a suspicion.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Hailing a cab for you, 'cause it doesn't seem like that's something you can manage by yourself."

He gave her an umbrella, a purple umbrella "Here, I found it in Hailie's, no Baylie's, no...I don't remember, that blonde chick's house. I thought it would be useful when I left her."

Robin felt her heart sink deep. She'd been so happy when she saw him. She'd been so sure he hadn't been home with her, but she was wrong and that made her even more sad and she hated it. She wasn't supposed to feel jealous. She almost didn't know this guy and she already had so many feelings for him and they scared her to death.

"Robin? Robin? It's a cab waiting for you." She heard Barney.

He was holding the door for her when she climbed into the seat. "Thank you," she told him and turned to face him. His blue eyes were the first thing she set her eyes on, again. It was something magnetic about them and she couldn't help it. The problem was that she lost herself in them way to easy. She couldn't be this weak for a guy. Especially a guy like him, who could sleep with any girl in New York City.

He was about to close the door when she mumbled something.

"What?" He asked curious to know what she'd just said.

"Nothing!"

"I'm pretty sure you just said something and I would like to know what."

"It's stupid," she replied looking away from him.

"Come on, Robin, tell me."

"Would you like to come with me?"

She didn't know what she was thinking. Why did she ask him to come with her to her new home? She felt her heart beating faster. For some reason she hoped he would say yes. And her whole body was screaming inside. If he said "no" she would be disappointed and that's what annoyed her so much. She didn't want to be disappointed just because a man gave her a "no." She wanted to manage everything by herself. She hadn't noticed before now that her hands were shaking. What the hell was happening to her? She didn't want him to think she was cold, 'cause she definitely was not. She was just scared he would say no.

He eventually answered her after what felt like forever even if it'd only been 2 minutes. The answer wasn't "yes," but it wasn't "no," either.

"Sure!"

* * *

They'd been quiet for most of the cab ride. She was looking out the window examining the city like she'd done the first time she was here. She saw some of the places they'd been for 10 years ago and she saw some places that were quite different.

She turned her head to look at him. She saw a man with a suit. the first time she'd seen him, he wore sweat pants and a hoodie. Now she could swear he was one of the guys you rarely saw in sweat pants. His hair was still blonde, which she usually didn't find too attractive on men, but she found it extremely attractive on him.

He turned to her, looking in her eyes.

She knew if she didn't say something, they could probably spend the rest of the cab ride staring in each others eyes.

"So...how was she?"

"Who?" He seemed confused by her question.

"The blonde girl I pointed out to you, the one you stole this umbrella from," she said and pointed at the purple umbrella she had between her legs.

"Aha," he said, finally he seemed to understand. "She was nice, I guess, but I don't know how she would've been in bed. I didn't get that far before I decided to leave."

"You didn't sleep with her?" Robin asked sounding probably a little too happy.

"No, I did not and god, why are you so happy I didn't?"

"I didn't say I'm happy you didn't." She answered him, but he saw right through her. He could read her just as good as he could 10 years ago.

"You didn't want me to sleep with her at all." He said actually laughing.

She couldn't help but join in and suddenly it went from being a cab filled with awkward silence to a cab filled with laughter. She had no idea how long they just sat there laughing. Losing their breath. She stopped to exhale and suddenly realized they were sitting much closer than they did before. Barney was still laughing and she couldn't ignore the fact that he was extremely cute while laughing. She looked into his eyes not wanting to ignore how beautiful they were. He stopped laughing when he saw her expression. "What?" He asked her, still trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing,"

"Oh, it's something," he said. Looking straight into her eyes with such passion she didn't know existed. He was closer to her now. She hadn't even noticed he'd moved, but she could feel his thigh agains hers. "What is it?" He asked her again.

She didn't know what happened. It just felt like a magnet was dragging her closer to him until their faces were just inches apart. She knew what would happen next and she wanted it to happen. She wanted to know what it felt like to kiss him and she knew he would kiss her back. He closed his eyes leaning against her. Holding one hand in her hair and the other one on her hip. Nothing could stop it from happen. Her heart was beating faster than ever. She could hear her own breath getting louder and she was more than ready to feel his lips against hers...

"HELLOO!"

They'd been in their own bubble. None of them had realized the cab had stopped.

"We're here"


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, I felt I had to make a chapter today because I won't be able to write anything this upcoming week because I'm going on holiday. I'll continue this story as soon as I come home. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :) (Didn't take time to read through it, so I hope it's not too bad)

* * *

She was standing in the middle of the big empty apartment. She thought it at least would be a bed to sleep in, but all the furniture was gone besides a small pink couch in the middle of the empty living room.

"So...Are you gonna sleep on that?" Barney said with a chuckle. Stepping closer to her.

"This is not funny, Barney." Robin turned around and found him standing really close to her. Her heart race the second she saw his blue eyes on her. He just smiled at her like everything was ok.

"You know what?" He said and walked over and settled down on the pink couch.

Her eyes followed him and examined him curiously, "what?" She sat down on the couch besides him.

"I can stay here for tonight if you want to." He told her with hope in his gorgeous eyes.

"Ehh...Barney, I don't know if you are aware of this, but I don't have anywhere to sleep, but this ugly couch." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Ahh, come on, Scherbatsky. This'll be fun. You don't have to sleep on that couch."

He was closer to her now. She could feel his breath on her skin, which made her shiver. She turned to look at him, but did her best to not look him in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

He looked around in the empty room. "Hmm...it has to be something here." Robin didn't know what he was looking for, but what could he possibly find in a room so empty?

He got up from the couch and walked into the empty bedroom. Robin sat on the couch wondering what he had in mind. Too tired to actually care where she ended up sleeping anyways. She had almost drifted to sleep when she heard him entering the living room again.

"Look what I found," Robin saw him holding some kind of picnic carpet in his right hand and he had two pillows in his other hand.

"I found more too. It's all in a hidden closet. It's two blankets there too. Just wait here." He left what he'd found on the floor and went back into the bedroom, but he wasn't there for long before he came back with two blankets.

She stepped off the couch and looked at him "Are you making an inside picnic without food?"

"D'you want food now?" He asked when he lay down on the picnic carpet.

"No, but it looks a lot like an inside picnic." She told him and yawned.

"Maybe it is an inside picnic where you're supposed to sleep tonight. I can hear you're really tired." He turned to face her. She stared at him confused. "Agh, you don't want me to leave, do you?" he said and stood up.

"No, no, I didn't say that. You can stay if you want to." She said and gripped his shoulders. Why did she act like this? She tried to convince herself it was just to be nice. He was probably tired as hell and deserved to get some sleep now. She tried to ignore all the feelings. She didn't want to catch any more feelings than she already had for him. The problem was she already had all those feelings for him that shouldn't be there. She'd just been here a couple of hours and he'd already managed to make her jealous. Something inside her told her to not ignore those feelings completely, which led to her acting like this.

"Do you want me to?" Barney was just inches away from her. Looking straight into her eyes. The eyes she'd found herself lost in countable times already. She looked away to think about what he'd just asked her. Did she want him to stay for the night? Of course she did, but her feelings for him scared her. Her brain was working non stop to find an answer, but her heart was the one to answer. "Yes, yes, I want you to stay the night."

* * *

She was staring at the ceiling. She'd never thought it would be comfortable to lay on the floor, but with a picnic carpet and a blanket it went perfectly fine. She could look out the window. The moon was shining and made it possible to see better. She looked at the big round thing on the sky. It was beautiful. She felt like time stopped when she was staring at it. She forgot pain from the past and for some reason all she could think of was the good memories she had and the days with Barney back when she was a teen came running back to her mind and she remembered the night she'd slept in his room. She'd thanked him for being so nice to her.

She turned to look at him. Surprised when she saw his eyes on her. "Have you been watching me?" Barney didn't answer. He just smiled at her. "Come on, did you watch me?" He chuckled, "What did it look like to you?" He asked her and sat up to see her better. The light from the moon made everything seem so romantic, so unlike them, but Barney ignored it and reached for her hand. "You look beautiful." Robin felt her heart jump. Had she just heard him say that? She turned to him. "You said what?" He looked away, "No, just forget it." She knew he didn't think before he said it, but for some reason she wanted to hear him say it again. "No, come on, tell me." He stared out the window. The light from the moon made it possible to see his face. He closed the space between them and turned to face her. Looking straight into her eyes he told her again. "You look beautiful."

She could feel his breath getting heavier. He was probably waiting for an answer, but she just stared him in the eyes. Lost for words. She'd completely forgotten everything. All she could think of was how beautiful he was in the moonshine. He looked at her lips for a second before returning his gaze to her eyes. She knew what was about to happen. She didn't know if she should prevent it from happening, but before she could think she felt his lips on hers and she immediately regretted her thought of preventing this. Thank god he'd been so quick. It was almost like he knew she could decide to prevent it. It took some time before she kissed him back, but she did and it didn't take long time before she was completely lost in the kiss. She felt his tongue on her lips. She opened up to him and they both moaned as they're tongues entwined. Her hands was in his hair, his hands around her waist as he slowly pushed her down, so he was on top of her. They were kissing like teenagers for at least 10 minutes before they were out of breath. Both of them wanted more, but they were too tired. She was in his arms and felt as safe as she possibly could feel.

"Thank you for everything, Barney." She said and kissed him one more time on the lips before she turned her back to him. He still had his hands around her. Spooning her. Something he never used to do with anyone, but it didn't feel wrong, it felt good, which is why he did it. He kissed her hair and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Scherbatsky."

"Good night, Stinson."

* * *

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone reviewing this story. The reviews always makes me smile and it makes me want to write more, so keep them coming. **

**Fyi: upcoming chapters might be mean to Ted. **

**Hope you like this new chapter. **

* * *

Oh my god, he'd slept beside her all night and he hadn't even thought of doing her. What the hell was wrong with him? He had never slept with a girl without banging her, but now he had. He still had his left arm resting on her waste and it didn't feel wrong. She made some noises and snuggled closer to him. He didn't know if she still was asleep. Usually he would leave now and never see this girl again, but this wasn't just some bimbo he'd banged. Damn, he hadn't even banged her. Robin was his friend. He hadn't known her for a long time, but it'd always felt like he'd known her longer than most of the other people he knew. Yesterday was the first time he saw her after 10 years and it felt like seeing an old friend, but she was more to him and it felt weird 'cause they'd only been together for at least 3 whole days counting the days 10 years ago.

He didn't know what made him do it, but he pulled her closer to him. This move scared him a lot. What was he doing? This is how boyfriends acts, not friends. Some part of him wanted to pull away from her and run away, some part of him just wanted to get as far away from her as possible, but still be in the apartment and help her as a friend to get some furniture in here and some part of him just wanted to lay there with her in his arms. He was fighting with his thoughts and in the end he pulled away from her looking at her. She looked so peaceful where she was with her eyes closed. He got up and examined the empty room for a minute. He looked down at the beautiful woman laying on the floor while he moved slowly to the door. He opened it as slowly and silent as he could and walked quickly out before he closed it.

* * *

She woke up all alone on the floor. She'd slept really good considering she lay on the floor. It was no sign of anyone else in the room and she had a bad feeling Barney had just left thinking he'd never see her again.

She got up and looked around the apartment. She was starving and she had absolutely no food to eat. She didn't know where to go, but she decided she would have to go out and look for a place to buy some breakfast.

She was just about to open the door when Barney burst in with two sandwiches in his hands. "Good morning," he said with a smirk on his face. "Oh my god, where were you?"

"Ehh...Where does it seem like I was? I have two sandwiches in my hands. I bought you breakfast"

She couldn't help but smile at that. "Thank you."

They were both just standing there in awkward silence for a moment before he gave her one of the sandwiches. "Hope you like it." She just smiled at him.

"So...you wanna help me with the furniture later?" She looked at him with hope in her eyes. She really wanted some help and she didn't want to be all alone her first day in this huge city and Barney was definitely good company.

"Hmm..." He looked up to the ceiling and she knew she was thinking of something. She just stood there waiting for an answer, but it took forever for him to do so. "Agh, come on. Answer me man."

Barney looked at her and smiled wider than he had in a long time. "Only if you play laser tag with me next Friday."

You have to be kidding me. He wouldn't help her if she didn't play laser tag with him? That's the stupidest thing ever.

"Is that the only way I get you to help me?"

"No, there is another way, but...no, it's not another way."

Robin wondered what he'd been thinking of, but she decided to ignore it. "Okay, I'll play laser tag with you, but seriously, you still play that? That is so lame."

"The is not lame," he argued, pointing one finger at her. "Whatever, I'll go with you." She said and he smiled wider than she'd ever seen him smile and she smiled back just as wide.

* * *

They were sitting on a comfy couch in her living room eating ice cream. They'd been working all day to get all the furniture in and now they both stared at the black screen in front of them.

"We did a good job." Barney said as he finished his ice cream.

"Yep," she replied.

"Should I put it in?" Barney asked her as he held up a VHS movie. She nodded and he was about to put it in when her phone called. He turned to her and gave her a signal that she should take it.

She looked at the number. She didn't know who it was, but she decided to answer.

"Hello, who's this?

"Hey, d'you remember Ted from the bar?"

Oh my god, did she give him her number?

She looked at Barney and mouthed Ted, so he would understand who it was. He seemed to understand and nodded.

"Uuh...Yeah, yeah...I remember you." She told him.

"Oh, great." He replied.

She looked at Barney all the time. Wondering what he was thinking about his friend calling her so quickly.

"So...Why are you calling?" She asked him already sure she knew the answer.

It took some time before he answered, but it was the answer she predicted.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Robin didn't want to be mean and say no, but she wanted to know what Barney thought first. She looked at Barney with doubt. She wasn't really interested in Ted, but he seemed like a nice guy, but Barney had to tell her what to do.

"So..." She heard Ted on the other end.

Barney looked at her and mouthed "Do it."

It took some time, but eventually she answered.

"Yes, Ted. Let's go on a date."

* * *

I didn't take the time to read through this when I finished, so I'm sorry for typos. Anyways..really hope you liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so happy, I have no school today, it's my b-day so I wanted to take time to write this. I really hope you like this chapter and T/R will not be ****anything in this story. This story will end well for B/R. Swarkles **

* * *

"I love you"

The words that scared Robin the most had slipped out of the mouth of a man she didn't even know. She'd met him less than a week ago in a bar and he was best friends with Barney. He'd told her she love her and she'd literally been so shocked she'd ran away. He didn't love her, it was impossible and scary at the same time because this meant he wanted more than just one date and Robin was not interested in more dates with him. He was extremely nice and had all the things a woman should want, but not her. She didn't want anything of what it seemed like he wanted. He seemed like one of those guys who was desperate to settle down and make a family and if that's the kind of guy he is, he's definitely no one she should be dating. Because eventually she'd just break his heart.

* * *

Ted had not showed up at the bar yet and Barney found it really boring to sit in the booth with the engaged couple, Lily and Marshall when all they were talking about were their future wedding. Lily tried to tell him about how she wanted it to be and she'd even made him take notes on how she wanted Marshall's outfit to look like. Barney held the notebook so that none of them could see what he actually was doing, which was drawing a bunch of boobs. He drew a bunch of boobs 'cause that's what he does best when it comes to a notebook and a pen and he didn't hear anything of what Lily said 'cause all he was thinking of was Ted and Robin on a date together. He'd been really mad at Ted for calling her so quickly. He thought he'd learned "the three days rule," but Ted had called her less than 24 hours after they'd met, which Barney means has to seem really desperate, which Ted is.

He didn't know why, but he hoped it didn't go well for his bro. He tried to get it out of his mind and think of something else, but he couldn't help but imagine them kissing and it was the worst picture that formed in is head in a long time. He shouldn't care so much, he should be happy for his bro that he'd been on a date with a hot chick like Robin and he should hope that they'd been doing it all night long in a bathroom, but of course Ted didn't do that.

* * *

Ted walked into the bar with a big grin on his face. Barney only saw that as a bad sign, but pretended to be happy for him and yelled "I SAID A BANG BANG BANGITY BANG I SAID A..." Ted shook his head, "What? You didn't do her?" Barney tried to sound disappointed. "No, it's too early." Barney felt something strange happening in his heart, but he tried to ignore it. Those words scared him more than if Ted had started singing with him on the "Bang Bang song."

Ted looked at Barney, then at the engaged couple, "I think she might be the one."

* * *

It was a week since she'd moved into this house and she felt like she hadn't talked to him enough. She'd even talked more to his extremely nice friend, but this time when he called her she ignored him and went straight to the guy she knew most. Before she was there she got a message from him. "Need...Help...now!" Robin just smiled. She knew what he needed help with and when she was outside his door she screamed "KNOCK KNOCK," it didn't take long before he replied. "Who's there?" Robin opened the door quickly and screamed even louder, "YOU'RE WIFE!"

"You're disgusting!" the blonde chick yelled and ran out.

Robin closed the door and turned to him. "I took a shower and she was still here, but thank god, you were quick." Robin just smiled at him. She'd wanted to remind him of something, she couldn't believe she wanted him to remember. She'd called it lame and she hadn't known if she even wanted to, but she needed a reason to not go out with Ted for a second time.

"I came to see if you still were in for a laser tag match on Friday."

She could see the grin on his face forming. "You're not going out with Ted again?"

She shrugged, "Nah...he tried to call me several times today and I know he'll ask me, so I better have an excuse not to go."

Barney's smile got wider and she couldn't help but smile back to him. "You know he might ask you out on Saturday."

Robin hadn't even thought of that, but she knew how to get out of that situation already. "I just tell him I'm dating someone else."

Barney's eyes widened. "Oh my god, you're gonna break that poor guy's heart." Robin nodded slowly, "but it's better for him to hear it now than later."

Barney knew she had right, "but...do you wanna hang out on Saturday too?"

Robin smiled and nodded.

* * *

Barney was in the regular booth with his regular friends in the regular bar. Ted was still talking about Robin and Barney couldn't help but smile when he understood how little Ted actually knew her. He had no idea about her past as a teenage star and he just didn't know her as good as he wanted to. After letting Ted talk for something that felt like eternity Lily interrupted him. "Ted, if she's so special why don't we get to meet her?" Ted instantly looked down. "She's going out with a friend today. A guy friend." He sounded so sad, Barney almost felt sorry for him, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel happy inside. They had no idea this guy friend was him and as much as he hates to be lied to he kind of found this lie really fun. And he tried to remind himself it's for the best. He didn't want Ted and Robin to go out, 'cause he knew eventually Ted would get his heart broken.

(He didn't know or admit to himself that the real reason was: he didn't want Robin to go out with anyone, but him)


End file.
